


Define Date

by Feather_Quill



Series: Royal Duo [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belpghegor is mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Queen is mentioned, Satan is mentioned, date, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Quill/pseuds/Feather_Quill
Summary: Lucifer invites King on a date.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Royal Duo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808329
Kudos: 5





	Define Date

“You know when you said date this wasn’t really what I thought you meant.” King murmured as he skimmed over a random paper he'd picked up.

Lucifer looked up from his own sheet and over to where the human was currently perched on the edge of his large desk. “Just what did you have in mind then, King?”

King couldn’t help the light blush at the tone of Lucifer’s question. “I dunno. Not watching you do paperwork though.”

"Very well then." King looked up from his paper, a little surprised as the tall demon stood up from his seat. He took his coat from the back of his chair and pulled it over his shoulders. "Shall we go then?" He asked, offering a hand.

King took the offered hand without thinking. "Uh, where are we going?"

Lucifer pulled him to his feet and began to lead him out of the study, his hold gentle. "A restaurant is customary, but if you'd like to go somewhere specific then I'm sure it can be arranged." King was quiet as he contemplated the meaning of the demon's words. "I'm taking you on a date."

"Why?" The words were out of his mouth before he'd really thought about them either.

Lucifer let out a small chuckle. "One would typically be inclined to assume certain things when taken on a date."

"I try not to assume things, especially with you, Lucifer. You're kind of hard to read."

King was quiet as Lucifer gave him another unreadable expression. "I do enjoy your company." Was all the demon said, but King found himself blushing lightly again. "So, is there somewhere you would like to go?"

King thought about that. He liked going to the pet shop, but Lucifer didn't know he was hiding a cat in his room, yet. Not to mention that it seemed a little odd to take Lucifer somewhere he'd often accompanied Satan on dates. "Dinner does sound good." King settled on. That seemed like a safe choice.

"Ya'll going out?" King turned to see Mammon coming down the hallway. He was eyeing where Lucifer had looped King's arm around his own once they'd entered the hall. Lucifer ignored his little brother. "Hey, don't ignore me!" Mammon huffed, following after the duo.

King glanced up at Lucifer. "We should at least give him some sort of answer? It's only polite, right?"

Lucifer let out a breath through his nose, and stopped walking. "Not that it's really your business Mammon but yes, we are going out."

"Well, then I'm gonna tag along."

"Tagging along where?" Levi asked as he rounded the corner, slightly farther down the hallway.

"King and I are going to dinner. That means that the both of you are not invited nor will you follow us. Do I make myself clear?" He pinned the both of them with a glare over his shoulder. Neither brother seemed happy, and Levi honestly seemed a bit startled. Lucifer on the other hand seemed to have said his part and was satisfied. Therefore he looked ahead once again and began to walk forwards.

"You could be a little nicer." King offered, feeling kinda bad for the others.

"And you could be a little less nice. You let my brothers get away with far too much. If you want them to listen to you, you need to be strict with them."

King decided against arguing with the oldest brother, instead allowing the comment to proceed a lightly awkward silence. The walk itself was pleasant enough though, the devildom was a unique and intriguing place. King always liked to take in the scenery as he went back and forth between locations, however today that led to him noticing a rather odd thing. "Lucifer." He prompted quietly as he watched another building pass by. "I could be wrong and all but, this isn't the way to Hell's Kitchen is it?"

"Very astute, indeed it isn't."

"Are we not going there? I thought we were gonna get something to eat."

"We are. At Ristorante Six."

"I can't afford that." King turned to face his companion as he stopped in his tracks. Lucifer had a rather steely gaze fixed on him and King had to move his eyes away. "W-what?"

"King, just what type of man do you take me for?" King hesitated, was this some kind of trap? The demon let a small breath out through his nose, a short sigh. "King," he started as he began walking once more. "Even here the devildom it is customary for the one who initiated the date to pay for the meal."

"It's so expensive though. I'd feel bad having you pay for me like that."

Lucifer murmured something under his breath that sounded a little suspiciously like, _You and Queen I will never understand_ , but then he simply continued at a regular volume. "My money is of no concern to you, I'll spend it how I please, and today it pleases me to spend it buying you a meal. Now I will hear no more of this." King gave a small nod, still not quite comfortable with the thought of Lucifer suddenly showering him with expensive food, but he also didn't want to ruin the outing.

Ristorante Six had a nice calm air like how King imagined most fancy eating places did. The calmness in the air however did little to alleviate the anxiety of the surely steep prices that came with it. King reached for his menu only to have it swept out of his grasp.

"Lucifer, I need that to order."

"Not if I order for you."

"What if I'm allergic to something?"

"We have a list of your allergies in your school file. Or the lack there of I suppose in your case."

King pouted for a moment but then relented with a small shrug. "Alright then, do what you want."

Lucifer ordered both of them dishes and they were served in magnificent time. King wasn't picky in a general way of things so he figured whatever it was exactly that Lucifer had ordered for him would go down fine. It was a surprise to find that it went down better than that. The first bite was just cool enough not to burn and it was full of flavor, perfectly seasoned. King's eyes lit up and he couldn't stop the giddy little sound that he made.

"I'm glad that you approve of my selection." Lucifer said as he cut into his own meal.

"I don't know if Beel got it from you or the other way around but you guys are way too good at this." King rushed out in an excited breath before taking another bite.

"He is good at choosing." King watched as a familiar hand approached his plate only to be slapped away by Lucifer's.

"Beel, stop trying to steal food off of people's plates. What are you even doing here?" Lucifer grouched.

Beel looked forlornly at the dish and King wished there was a way to sneak him a bite. "Belphie wanted to come eat here."

"So, Belphie is here too?" King asked, glancing around for the other twin.

Beel nodded.

"So where is he then?" Lucifer questioned. Beel lifted his head to scan the area as though he wasn't altogether sure himself.

"Oh, there he is." He pointed somewhere over King's shoulder.

"Well then, you should probably go have a seat with him. It's rude to keep him waiting, besides the faster you sit down the faster you can order." Beel eyed the seat King was in. "At your own table." Lucifer reminded.

Beel nodded. "Alright. I'll see you at home." And with that the tall demon wandered off towards his table with his twin.

"Bye Beel." King waved and then hummed a little in surprise. "That's a new one." Lucifer frowned at the empty plate as though it had personally offended him. "He's gotten sneakier."

"So it seems. Well, I've lost my appetite. Let's just move on, shall we?"

King eyed the garnish of poison apple slices on Lucifer's plate and decided it was best not to ingest anything from it. "Can we get me a burrito or something on the way then, cause I'm still kinda hungry."

King did indeed get his burrito and was feeling rather good with a proper meal in his belly. They were walking in silence again, but it was a much lighter one. King's arm draped happily over Lucifer's as he enjoyed the feeling of satiated hunger.

"It's earlier than I was intending on, but they should be open by now all the same. How do you feel about one more stop?"

"Sure." The human gave a good natured shrug, not bothering to think too much about where they might be heading.

When he could hear music that rumbled through the stones of the street King started to have an idea where they were heading. This was something he was a little more willing to let Lucifer spoil him with. There was no line when you were with Lord Diavolo’s right hand man.

The Fall was classy for a club, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t still a club. The dance floor was full, the music was loud, and people were taking shots as they reclined across the large couches with their friends. Through the bright lights and good music King could feel himself waking up a little from the lazy contentment that had overtaken the mood. He stood up a little straighter, supporting his weight more by himself as he watched the energetic atmosphere.

“Would you like something to drink to start with?” Lucifer’s deep voice was surprisingly easy to hear over the noise of the club. King eyed the dance floor but nodded his head and allowed himself to be led to the bar. If he was going to dance with the avatar of pride in the middle of the floor at a fancy club like The Fall a drink or two beforehand to calm his nerves wasn’t a bad idea.

Truth be told King wasn’t the biggest fan of drinking, he only really drank at all when he was with other people. So he ordered something light that barely tasted of alcohol and sipped on that as he watched the shifting crowd around them. His eyes widened a little, had that been? No, he shook his head, that wouldn’t make any sense. He glanced at Lucifer out of the corner of his eye, the demon looking oddly at home at the bar, sipping his own drink.

By the time he’d finished his second drink King was feeling a little antsy. “Hey, Lucifer.” The other man hummed in acknowledgement. “I think I’d like to dance now.” He turned to look at the demon only to be met with a light chuckle and an amused smirk, he flushed a little.

“I was starting to wonder when you’d ask. You’ve been fidgeting in your seat for the last several minutes.”

King frowned, but didn’t get a chance to voice his pout as he was pulled up from the seat. He supposed he could live with that though and the moment was left behind at the counter as the two approached the dance floor. The Fall being the sort of place it was, the dance floor wasn’t totally just grinding horny drunks, but it was still a club and so there was little in the way of actual steps to follow. This left King surprised with just how much Lucifer could still lead a dance when all it was, was swaying to the music. He also found himself surprised at how much more graceful he felt following Lucifer’s soft cues. As the time they spent dancing went on, King began to forget a little bit the other people on the floor, and how anxious Lucifer usually made him, especially when they were so close. King could only recall a handful of times that he had been close enough to touch more than Lucifer’s hand or forearm that wasn’t either just before or after a life threatening experience.

Eventually though King was starting to get both hot and tired and Lucifer suggested they take a break even before King mentioned it himself. Lucifer returned to the bar for a water and maybe a few more drinks, King wasn’t rightfully sure. Which is how the human ended up sitting on one of the large couches near the dance floor when some arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders over the back. “King, how lucky for me to find you in a place like this! But you seem to be by yourself love, did you get ditched or something? Cause if so I would be more than happy to comfort you.”

“Hi, Asmodeus.” King said, pausing to still one roaming hand on his chest. “Unfortunately for you I was not ditched. My date’s just at the bar getting some more drinks.”

“In that case maybe I should steal you away while your date’s back is turned.” Asmodeus hummed. “Teach them a lesson for leaving such a cute human all alone and unsupervised.”

“I wouldn’t say unsupervised.” Lucifer set a glass on the low table and then pressed another into King’s hands. “The bar is hardly far away.”

Asmodeus slipped his hands away from King’s chest at the venomous look Lucifer was pinning them with. King knew things might get heated but for the moment he just sat where he was, sipping the water that had been given to him.

“Ah, Lucifer is it?” Asmodeus gave King an appraising look. “Not what I expected from you.”

“Asmo, go home now.” Lucifer warned.

“Why do I have to go home? I was here first after all, why should my night be ruined just because you don’t want to share King?”

“Fine,” Lucifer grabbed King’s hand and pulled on him once more, the human standing to avoid his arm being hurt. Lucifer plucked the water from King’s hand as well passing the still mostly full glass to Asmodeus. “Then in that case we’ll be leaving.” And with that they were headed for the door. Not giving the other demon a moment to speak against it.

They were almost to the door when King pointed. “It is him.” Sure enough and surprisingly enough Satan was sat over on another couch chatting with a group of demons that King had never seen before.

“Then let’s go quickly before he notices us too.” King was a little curious as to the story behind Satan ending up at the club, but had no real choice but to follow Lucifer as his wrist was still wrapped in a firm grip.

This time it was getting pretty late and the destination was indeed the House of Lamentation. Lucifer took King all the way to his bedroom door where he heaved a sigh. “I do apologize that my brothers kept appearing and ruining the night.” He was frowning, looking very genuinely upset that his plans hadn’t gone exactly as he had wanted them to.

“Don’t sweat it.” King offered a bright smile in hopes of cheering up the eldest brother. “I had a good time, I promise, you shouldn’t worry so much about giving me some perfect date night. I’m easy to please. Besides, when do I ever turn down a bit of silliness with your brothers? I didn’t mind seeing them, in fact at this point I almost expected it.” King chuckled. “Though to be honest I only thought we’d see like two of them, not all of them.”

Lucifer watched King with a somewhat appraising look as though he might be concerned about the human. “Yes, well I suppose so long as you enjoyed yourself.”

“Did you have a good time too?”

Lucifer seemed to consider it a moment. “I suppose I did.” Then he leaned forward and pecked King softly on the lips, King startling a little bit, but not backing away. “Next time however I will take you on a proper uninterrupted date, if I have to string all of my brothers from the ceiling to do it.” He commented as he straightened up and headed back down the hallway.

“G-goodnight Lucifer!” King called after him.

Lucifer paused to give King a rather confident smirk over his shoulder. “Goodnight King.”

Ding!

King looked down at his D.D.D.

_Mammon: I heard the door._

_Mammon: What did you do with Lucifer?_

_Mammon: Better yet what did he do to you?_

_King: We just got dinner and went to The Fall. Don’t worry so much._

_Mammon: I’m coming to your room._

King sighed a little as he heard Mammon’s door slam, it looked like he wasn’t going to bed just yet. First he had a worried demon to care for.


End file.
